


隨想

by singingsalmon



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingsalmon/pseuds/singingsalmon
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 9





	隨想

在台上演奏《第二十四號帕格尼尼隨想曲》的你，甚至比真正的皇室貴族還要優雅高貴，那套量身訂做的西服，也心甘情願服服貼貼地依附在你纖細卻精壯的身軀。

我優秀又天賦異稟的小提琴家，此時正在琴弦上靈活地舞動著手指。迷人的十六分音符段落，指板上誘人的指頭，他們昨晚也和此刻一樣，快速地在我身上遊走。

橫跨兩個八度的高音，我專注地觀察你微微使力按住E弦高把位的手。總覺得你就連專注時刻都在偷偷想著幹我的姿勢，否則那顆兩個八度的La，為什麼只單單用了三指，而不是更好使力的三、四指呢？在靠近琴橋，如此高音的把位上，無名指施著力好讓音準保持穩定，那手勢像極了昨晚試探我的你，只敢用無名指在前段淺淺進出。

我討厭你在取悅我這事上如此遲鈍，一點也沒有視奏時的敏捷。你究竟何時才能明白，我的價值和你肩上那把百萬美元的琴是天差地遠的事實。你總溫柔地拿著布擦拭琴身的松香，可你不需呵護寶物般地舔舐我的下身。你可以大力的蹂躪我，像你按弦那樣用力地在我體內捻壓。

文星伊，就算你毫不客氣地待我如敝屣，我依然深愛著你。

琴弦被繃緊了貼在指板、纏上弦軸，終於到達極限時，它就像解脫般猛烈地彈起、斷裂。即使是最細的E弦，少說也要價數百甚至是千位以上的美元，然而你卻能面不改色的從琴盒找出備用弦，好似一位拿出立可帶替換帶的學生。

因為你持續刺激敏感點而高潮，拱起身子後再癱軟喘氣的我，每一次都被你牢牢地護在懷裡，眼神同收藏家鑑賞珍藏品般掃視我的胴體。然而比起著魔般的迷戀，我更希望你對我表露貪婪，且饜足的那一天也永遠不會到來。

又來到了你的拿手樂曲《查爾達斯》，成串的快速音群以及你那帶著弓疾馳在鋼弦的柔軟手腕，盯著它瞧一陣子後，我又溼了，就在燈光昏暗的演奏廳裡。

我從沒在你抽插時低頭看向交合之處，我只是一個勁地攬住你的脖頸，幾乎未曾間斷地和你接吻，直到你再次讓我繃直雙腿腳趾蜷曲。好想知道昨晚你猛力到鼻頭都覆上一層汗時，貼在我私處活動的手腕是否比演奏時的還要迅速。

這些長得能直達對蹠點的十六分音符，好不容易終於拉到樂曲的末行時，星伊啊，你會想起酸痛的手臂和緊緊咬住你中指的溼黏甬道嗎？

身為第一聲部首席的你，果不其然有不少solo舞台，不難察覺你最近緊繃的神情，我清楚你不容許自己犯下一絲一毫的差錯。

你摩娑我的耳垂和鎖骨，我能清晰的感受到那愈發厚硬的繭。我心疼你受磨練的指尖，卻又享受它帶給我那與眾不同的粗糙快感。

但是文星伊，如果你偶爾把對這世界的溫柔都留給自己，過濾後的情緒殘渣隨地丟棄，也沒關係的。

文星伊，對我宣洩也是可以的。

我喜歡各種面向的你，雖然從前我曾因為你的個性而鬧脾氣，但到頭來我知道無論是自卑畏縮的你，自信耀眼的你，正向或負面，都是容納在叫做文星伊的軀殼中的互補靈魂，是紅與綠這般自然的存在。

我們之間好像只流動著強烈的情慾，但其實我們都是海洋，表面浪濤洶湧深處卻寧靜祥和。每當我皺著眉一聲不吭，你往往會無條件的做迷航船隻的燈塔。

所以，下次，做完的時候別再將我圈入你香軟的懷抱了，我不想就那樣舒適滿足的睡去，想要傾聽你的一天，把你那總在夜裡鬧騰的陰鬱掃地出門。

我永遠是你的琴。胸前是低音，腰部或許得上把位，然後你將在我腿間找到音域的極限。我會牽著你的手一起摸索，直到我們把所有音符按準為止。

你知道的，我親愛的小提琴家，你一定知道如何製造出透亮清澈的泛音。


End file.
